The invention is directed to and improved tailpiece for supporting the strings on the belly end of a banjo.
Prior art drawing FIG. A teaches a tailpiece C that requires a extension from the drum assembly not shown for the attachment at aperture D. The attachment method requires additional structure to the banjo drum assembly. Also the tailpiece of Prior Art drawing FIG. A has a tendency to fracture along line E from the vibration of the strings.
Another disadvantage of the tailpiece of Prior Art FIG. A is that it is not vertical adjustable along line F.
Prior Art Drawing FIG. B requires additional structure on the drum assembly outer surface for attachment via rod G. The tailpiece of Prior Art drawing FIG. B is vertically adjustable about pivot pin H by adjustment of screw I pressing against an inner fixed in position plate not shown. As discussed above, the string vibrations cause the screw I to loosen changing the tuning of the strings. Also, the pivot pin H has the propensity to break due to the string tension and the vibrations.
There has not been a satisfactory banjo tailpiece until the emergence of the instant invention.